


The Gift

by ChaosRaynes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosRaynes/pseuds/ChaosRaynes
Summary: The visions are back but what do they mean?  Maybe the woman in the them can tell them both...





	1. Chapter 1

She stood gazing at the expanse of forest from the flat outcropping of rock on the side of the mountain, wind whipping through her long black hair back from her face. The image jumped and got fuzzy like it was being watched from an old projector. The woman stood fearlessly at the edge, like she was daring the fates. "That's a lot of ground to cover and places to hide." another female spoke, stepping up with a male at her side. The trio continued to survey the land spread out before them like a waving green carpet. Turning her back to the beautiful view, the black haired woman stepped away from the edge, making her companions breath a little easier. Grabbing a pack from the car parked on the side of the outlook, she turned to her companions. "Take the car down and get us a campsite." she said as she shouldered the pack, rounding the car to the trunk. She pulled out a couple of guns and a few knives, hiding them on her body in various places. "Better safe than sorry."she said, grinning at them. "Don't scratch my baby cause if you do, whatever is down there is not going to half as deadly as I will be." The second woman shook her head, "Are you seriously hiking down there?" The raven haired woman looked at them like they had grown second heads, "Sure am. I've been with you two women for too long, I need some 'me' time." she responded, sarcasm thickening her tone making the male grunt out a laugh. "It's only about 5 or 6 miles to the campsite, I've walked further before. Maybe I will encounter whatever is making people disappear and reappear different." she said, walking back to the spot she had been previously standing.  
Turning back to her companions and smiling a crooked smile, she threw a cocky salute. "Catch ya down there." she said, as she hopped of the side of the out cropping. The remaining couple rushed forward watching her fall about a foot or two, then almost skate down the side to the tree line. "Well...at least she knows how to make an exit." the male grumbled. They turned toward the car intent on getting it down to the campsite without an incident. She heard, more than saw, her car as they drove away. Keeping her pace steady, she knew that she would have to alternate her pace to arrive with some energy. Making good time and covering a good distance, she neared the camp grounds. Hearing the murmur of voices and seeing the flicker of what she thought was multiple campfires, she picked up her pace. She could smell the growing stink of sulfur. She began to tread carefully and quietly, watching the people at what turned out to be a solitary campfire. Taking in the situation, from the chanting of an incantation to the black eyes, she realized that she and her friends would be outnumbered. Not thinking twice about the possible outcome, she rushed the group intent on putting a stop to their festivities. Time seemed to slow down as her companions emerged from their vantage points, she engaged the first demon she came to. Kicking it back, the demon hit the ground inches from the fire. The next demon rushed her, taking her pack to the face, before she dropped to one knee, digging out a bag of herbs she had mixed for times like this. Turning and hurling her pack towards the tree line, she began saying the incantation in reverse. Still fighting the demons who kept rushing her like bees drawn to honey, she finally finished the reversed spell, flinging the the bag into the center of the fire. The spell collapsed in upon itself, power exploding out from the fire blowing everything and everyone backwards. She slammed into the tree nearest to her, hitting the ground with a groan. That was going to hurt in the morning, she thought. Climbing to her unsteady feet, she looked towards the now dying fire. There stood what looked to be the unsubstantial form of a man. Feeling her gaze upon it, it turned its blood red eyes to regard her in return. She watched as it took off in a black cloud toward where her male companion lay, engulfing him as he tried to gain his feet.  
"Sam...Sam!" Dean shouted as his brother lay in the mist of a nightmare, cold sweat running down Sam's face. His eyes flew open at the sound of his name being shouted. "Wha...what?", he asked, rubbing his head as the start of a headache began. Dean stepped away from the bed, leaning into the small bathroom to turn on the water and allow it to warm up. Leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, Dean crossed his arms as he stared hard at Sam. "Another nightmare?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Shaking his head to try to clear it, Sam sat up. "It's called a premonition, Dean." he said in a flat voice. Moving to where his laptop lay, he began to pull up picture of mountain ranges in the continental United States only. Flipping through the pictures, every shot looked the same. He came across a few videos as well, but one in particular caught his attention. It was a video taken from the Blue Ridge Mountains, and in the very same spot the woman in his premonition had stood. The trio of hunters would be in North Carolina, thinking that it would roughly be a ten hour trip, probably less with Dean's driving. Something about the raven haired beauty drew him, he felt he needed to save her. Dean showered and left to get them breakfast, all while Sam sat in a daze, the door to their motel room slamming jerked him out of it. Leaving his laptop where it sat, he jumped into the shower, hoping the cool water would rid him of the constant images of the woman.  
Dean looked around for Sam as he entered the motel room with breakfast, he heard the sound of water running. Setting down the food and coffee, he noticed that the lid to Sam's laptop was still open, which was not something Sam did often. Moving the mouse and waking the laptop up, he saw the last thing Sam had been looking at. Pulling his phone from his pocket, Dean dialed the one person he knew that could give him information. Hearing the phone answered on the third ring, Dean said "Hey Bobby." The older man responded in kind, "I was just about to call you boys." he said sounding surprised. "There's been an increase in activity in..." he started. Interrupting Bobby, "Let me guess, Boone, North Carolina." Dean finished, after consulting the caption under the video on the laptop. Bobby looked at the phone for a second before answering, "Uh...yeah, how'd you know?" Dean's silence told Bobby all he needed to know. "I thought they had stopped, Dean." he asked slowly. Not wanting to talk about it, Dean changed the subject to what the activity exactly was. "Well, people from all over the country having been heading to that location, even if they were heading for destinations elsewhere." Bobby said. Talking for a few more minutes, Dean ended the call as he heard Sam ending his shower.  
Packing their stuff and hitting the road, Dean filled Sam in on what Bobby had told him, while Sam told him what he had seen in the premonition. "Were the women at least hot?" Dean asked in his typical way. Shaking his head at Dean's antics, Sam didn't respond. All he could see was the image of the raven-haired woman replaying in his head. Not sleeping well the night before, Sam dozed off on the ride with images of her still playing through his head. Her black hair falling over her shoulder, brushing his chest as her lips locked with his. Sam jerked awake as Dean pulled into a rest stop 60 miles outside of their intended destination. As they stopped the Impala, Dean laid eyes on a car parked a couple of spots down. The classic car gleamed in the sunlight. Stopping Dean in his tracks, his eyes caressed the 1969 Chevy Nova SS. "Oh, man...Dude, she is cherry!!" Dean said, practically drooling over the car as he looked around for the owner. Sam walked away, as Dean stroked his fingertips along the lines of the Nova, stretching his long legs after what felt like eternity. He head for a building that looked to contain vending machines, when a vision hit. The force and strength of the vision dropped him to his knees. Clutching his head as his stomach threatened to rebel, he tried to concentrate between not losing what little was in his stomach and just letting the vision flow across him, he tried to take large, deep breaths. Finally, the vision became clear. It was her, the raven-haired woman, and in the vision she was staring right at him. Like him, she was on the ground in what looked to be as much pain as he was feeling. He watched as her companions pulled her to her feet, supporting some of her weight, while she to be quickly explaining to them what her saw, while they hurried to the same car that Dean had just been admiring. Shaking her head and indicating that she was fine, she jumped behind the wheel as her friends climbed in. Cranking the engine to life in a roar, she threw the car into reverse in a cloud of tire smoke and dust before throwing it into gear and peeling out. "SAM!" Dean shouted, as he rounded the corner seeing his brother on the ground, slightly pale and almost breathless with pain.  
"Dean, it was her...The Nova." Sam finally managed to get out as he stumbled to his feet, taking off in pursuit. Rounding the corner of the building where he had virtually collapsed, Sam watched the trio do just exactly what he had seen in the vision. Even with the distance between them Sam could see the slight terror on her face and for a couple of seconds she locked eyes with the brothers, before there was nothing but a cloud of tire smoke and dust. "C'mon...Let's stop them!" Sam shouted as he snatched open the door of the car. But Dean followed him at a slower pace, "Sam. Sammy!!" he finally shouted, getting his brother's attention. "Why chase them, possible involve the cops if there is a chase, when we know where they are going to be. I mean you know where this is going down roughly, right?" he said, more calmly than Sam had ever seen him. "Well...yeah...kinda." Sam responded. "Well, there you go...work smarter kid, not harder." Dean retorted, heading off to hit the head as he so delicately put it.  
By the time they had arrived to Boone, Sam has been slammed with so many visions he had, not only lost his lunch, but he felt as if he had lost the past three weeks lunches. "She has changed the way she looks." he said, after washing the foul taste from his mouth. Dean found the first motel he could, cruising the parking lot looking for the Nova, before parking and and going to get them a room. Turning to Sam, Dean seemed to be on edge, "Why? Why is this all so damned important?" he demanded. "Dunno..." Sam said shrugging his shoulders as he set his stuff down in the room, wondering the same thing himself. After dropping their stuff in the room, they left walking down main street Boone, getting a feel of the atmosphere. There was a festival it seemed in full swing but the feeling of underlying tension was thick. Weaving through the crowds of party goers, the brothers kept a look out for the mystery trio. A flash of color caught Sam's eye, turning he saw a female with the same color and cut he had seen in his vision. Rubbing her head, she turned looking Sam in the eyes as if daring him to make a scene. She began slipping easily through the crowd as if she had a natural shield around her. Sam followed after motioning to Dean. She cut down an alley, they followed not realizing their mistake until it was too late. The alleyway formed the shape of a T, and she had stopped at the top of the T leaning casually against the wall, seeming to study the ground. Dean could tell that she could see them clearly, even if it didn't seem so. Keeping their distance, Sam and Dean stopped 3 feet away, staggering where they stood in case either needed to fight.  
"Why are you following us? Who are you and what do you want?" she demanded, shifting her stance slightly making Dean take notice. "I think you know why." Sam said, his voice taking his normally calm and soothing tone, not wanting to spook her. They could feel the tension escalating quickly. She flung her hand out, holy water catching the brothers in the face. "C'mon lady...Not demons!!" Dean said sharply, his voice almost a growl. She moved quickly, striking out at him. "Dean..." said Sam noticing that darkness fell quickly in the area that they were in and a fierce wind picked up out of nowhere, pinning the three to the nearest wall. A laugh floated on the wind to them, "Well, well, well. What do I have here...it looks like Christmas has come early for me. 3 hunters...what to do, what to do?" the male said, as he walked down the alley towards them. "Bechard...I should have known you would be here." the woman snarled over the wind. "Ah, Dawn. I didn't recognize you with the new do...Love it by the way." the demon said snidely, tipping an imaginary hat in her direction. She growled impressively at the smart ass demon. "You have been a thorn in my side, a beautiful thorn, but a thorn nonetheless. You won't stop me, not this time." he said before he flung her into the opposite wall. The breath whooshed out of her body as she slammed to the ground in a heap. Sam began chanting the exorcism rites, making the demon laugh and disappear. Falling to their feet, Sam and Dean ran to the woman. "Hey, hey...You still with us?" Sam asked, kneeling to carefully roll the woman over, checking to see if she was alright, while Dean scanned the area for anymore trouble. She groaned as Sam moved her, "I am soooo roasting his nads when I get my hands on him..." she mumbled before completely losing consciousness again. Wincing at her statement, the men got her to her feet and started making their way out of the alley.  
"I'm fine..." she mumbled, regaining consciousness, her words slurring. Close to the motel, she stumbled almost falling flat on her face. Sam caught her before she hit the ground and any more damage was done to her. "Screw this..." Dean growled, scooping her up and carrying her the last remaining feet to the door. She felt like she barely weighed a pound to Dean. Sam opened the door, stepping aside for him to be able to enter. Dean noticed how small she really was, thinking that she was probably no taller than 5'5". He laid her down on the first bed he got to, while Sam grabbed a cold washcloth and began cleaning the blood dripping from a cut on her head. Keeping a close eye on the woman and making sure there was no more ambushes, the day flowed quickly into night. But it all stayed quiet, no demon attacks and the woman slept on. Deciding to give it up for the night, the men played Rock-Paper-Scissors on who would be sleeping on the couch. As usual, Dean lost but thankfully the couch was long enough that he could stretch out easily. Several hours after the men had fallen asleep, she woke to a dark room that wasn't hers. The soreness and stiffness meant that she had been laying for some time in the same position without moving. Carefully she sat up, taking stock of her injuries. Could have been worse, she thought as her head throbbed slightly. Lifting her head form her hands, she remembered the two morons that she had questioned, albeit two gorgeous moron. Tried to question, she corrected herself mentally. Turning gingerly, she saw one sprawled on the other double bed and the other was on the couch, both seemingly sound asleep. Testing her legs, she stood carefully, nothing broken, just bruised it seemed. Quietly, she located the bathroom. Trying to not wake the two, she began washing and gently cleaning the few cuts she found. None of them seemed to need stitches, she thought thankfully.  
Leaving the bathroom, she knew she would need to figure out exactly where she was. Creeping carefully across the room, she found that the men were still sleeping. Opening the door, she stepped out, not fully closing it behind her. Dean, who had been laying on the couch not really sleeping, had watched her as she made her way gingerly around the room to the bathroom and finally out the door. Getting up, he crept towards the door. He watched as she checked her watch in the light filtering from the nearby security light instead of lighting up the dial and drawing attention to herself. Her black clothing making her blend in well with the shadows around her. She saw that it was close to 4 in the morning and she was clear across town from own bed. Praying her phone was still intact, she patted herself down until she found it in her back pocket. Thankfully it wasn't dead or broken, she thought as she shot out a quick text to her companions letting them know she was alright. Taking a deep breath of cool night air, she listened to the quiet letting her mind wander. Dean watched as the cool breeze lifted her shoulder length hair away from her face. He thought that she had a classic quiet beauty to her that he had not noticed during the altercation in the alley. When she shifted her feet he saw the muscles move showing she was well toned but being as small as she was she easily hid that strength. Without turning she spoke, "See anything you like?" Leaning against the door frame, he cleared his throat before asking, "How are you feeling?", his deep voice rumbling into the night. Giving her credit, she didn't so much as flinch, which told him that she knew he was there. Turning, she regarded her so-called hero. He's got that bad boy aura covering his feelings, she mused smiling in her head. "Well, I'm in relatively one piece, nothing is broken, all is well in the world. But I find myself in a strange motel room with two strange men, and all it took to hook the said handsome men was a freaking pain in my ass demon knocking me on my ass." she finished, spitting the ending out, getting a good head of steam going. Dean couldn't help but laugh at the sarcasm thick in her voice.  
"I'm Dean, by the way. The giant on the other bed is my brother Sam." he said, stepping back to allow her to enter the room first. No reason to let her get away before she answered some questions, he thought. Walking over to where Sam was sleeping, he hit him on the leg, "Sammy, get up. She's awake." She watched as Sam sat up looking so adorable, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and brushing the longish hair back from his face. What she wouldn't give to run her hands through that hair, she thought. Geez, get a grip, she also thought, shaking her head to try and corral her wayward thoughts, These were the Winchesters, and if Dean ever found out what she was, it would be the end of her. Dean turned to leave the room in search of a vending machine or an all night cafe, being almost 5 in the morning they would need the caffeine. Lucky, he thought, as he sighted a soda machine two doors down from their room. Grabbing three, he headed back to where he left Sam and the mystery woman. Entering the room with the drinks, it looked like Sam and the woman were having a Mexican stand-off, neither one blinking nor looking away in what felt like an uncomfortable silence. Not thinking, Dean tossed a soda to the woman, which she caught without even looking. He raised an eyebrow in appreciation. She finally broke the staring contest by looking over at Dean and looking down in surprise at the soda in her hand. "Thanks. My name's Dawn." she said, cracking open the soda. Taking a sip, letting the cold drink slide down her throat, she eyed both the men. My God they were gorgeous, she thought.  
Mentally shaking herself again, she tried making herself think different, less erotic thoughts. "So, exactly why were you two following me?" she asked, as she sat the soda aside. Better to not have anything in her hands if she had to fight her way out of here, she thought. Looking back she caught the brothers silently communicating between themselves but pretended she didn't. "Ahh...Well, you're like me, aren't you?" Sam asked, in his usual tactless way. All Dean could do was roll his eyes, usually Sam was better than this, but there was something about this woman that he really couldn't blame Sam for not using his head. They watched as no confusion crossed her face, she knew exactly what Sam was referring to. Sighing, she picked up the soda and took another sip before returning it to the table between the beds. "Yes, Sam Winchester, I am, in a way, like you." she stated in a flat voice, that made Dean take notice. To him it sounded like she was tired, tired of the baggage of being different and she was just ready for it to be done. But her knowing their last name made Dean take his usual bad-ass stance, drawing her attention even though she was looking at Sam. He could see the subtle changes in her body language and muscle tenseness. Dean caught Sam's eye and did the silent communication again. Asking her to take a couple of their tests would help ease this conversation along, Dean thought. Leaving the asking to his brother would be best, Dean moved slowly and quietly towards his bag on the table, using the pretense of leaning against the table as his cover, but he knew it really didn't fool her. Seeing the look on Dean's face before his brother moved, Sam asked "Do you mind taking a couple of test? Just to ease Dean's mind?" She nodded her agreement, knowing that an ounce of prevention was worth a lifetime of regret.  
Dean turned to his bag and rummaged around until he found his silver knife and flask of holy water, dropping them on the foot of the bed she was sitting on. She leaned over, picking up the knife first. "Pure silver?" she asked. Sam nodded while Dean just stared. She flipped in around in her right hand, she drew the blade across her left forearm, watching as the bright line of red bead up on her arm. Before she could pick up the flask, she took the wash cloth Sam offered her, holding it tight around her forearm. Nodding her thanks, she picked up the flask. Unscrewing the lid, she knocked back the contents before tossing it to Dean. "Did I pass, Teach?" she asked with a smirk that rivaled one of Dean's. "Okay, smart-ass. How is it you know about us but we don't know you?" Dean responded, internally appreciating her smirk and sarcasm. He honestly wanted to laugh at her caustic remark but he had to keep his persona up, it was what he was known for. "Oh, c'mon..." she began, chuckling at his words. "Who doesn't know the infamous Winchester brothers. Dean, with your shoot first, ask questions later attitude and Sam, the complete opposite. Ya'll are like the Batman and Robin of the hunters." Sitting back down and picking up her drink, "And as to why you don't know me, well, I fly WAY under the radar. Also I try never to mix with other hunters, you know with my differences and all." she finished flippantly, taking a long draft of the drink in her hand. All they could do was exchange a look at her words, hell, even they didn't really mix with many other hunters.  
She watched their exchange, knowing that they would just continue their questions, she needed an out. "But how...I mean I kinda already know, how are you like me?" Sam asked, finally managing to get his question out. Turning, she knew what Sam really wanted to know was that is if they were alone or if there were others like them. Damn their overly loud minds, she thought. Sighing, she set the drink aside, wiping her hands of the moisture on her jeans, noticing that she drew Dean's attentions to her legs. Damn his thoughts are racing, she mused, smiling inside as he thought of her legs wrapped around his waist, Good to know I'm not the only one. Turning back to continue her conversation with Sam, she said simply, "I'm a psychic with demon's blood in me, just like you, Sam. Except you weren't a psychic to begin with. That is just a by product of old yellow eyes. And yes, there are more of us out there, we just didn't...live up to his standards, well, except maybe you and me." She realized she had accidentally answered his unasked question, the one that was first and foremost in his mind, making her curse herself inwardly. She watched as Sam's eyes grew wide and heard as his thoughts raced, and also saw that Dean had grown slightly colder towards her in the process. "What do you mean that there are more people out there like you?" Dean asked, latching onto the last and ignoring the first of what she had said. She had caught the thought in his mind, that maybe his brother could eventually live a normal life. The way he cares for his brother is so sweet, she thought, slightly making the gruff hunter a little more hotter in her opinion. Getting up from the bed, she paced away from them, realizing she really couldn't think straight being so close to them. Should I tell them, she thought. Bringing herself back from her inner musing, she realized that both men were giving her their undivided attention, which was kinda hot but kinda unnerving in the same breath, waiting to hear her answer.  
"I'm from what I like to call the 1980's batch and I am the only one that was already...special." She said, before turning away from the men, but not before she caught the thought from Dean. So, they killed old yellow eyes, she turned it over in her mind, seeing how she felt about it. "That demon really like his 'experiments'" she finished slightly quieter than she started, but she knew they heard her. Excusing herself on the pretense of using the bathroom, she left them in deep discussion and thoughts on her few revelations. Shutting the door fully behind her, she quietly and gently opened the window, grateful this room even had one. Shoving herself up and out, she landed quietly in a crouch. Skirting the building as quickly as she could, she figured she only had 3 to 5 more minutes before they realized she was gone and came looking for her. Once she got to the point she felt she wouldn't be seen, she took off at a dead run, covering more than a mile before slowing down. Thankfully it was only another mile or two to where she and her friends were holed up, she thought, cause it had been a long day. Covering the rest of the way to the rental, quickly, she slipped up to the door once she felt sure she wasn't being watched or followed. Digging into her shoe, she slipped out the key, thankful she hadn't lost it. The smell of coffee and breakfast was thick in the air, it hadn't be done cooking that long. Following her nose to the kitchen, she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Oh...you're finally back. Get lucky?" Garret smirked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. "Shut up." she responded flatly, hating that the three of them were so close. Setting a plate in front of her, Garret picked up his own coffee, "Any problems then?" he asked, noting that she hadn't come home last night. Sighing, she picked up a slice of bacon from her plate and bit into it, "You have no idea." she said as she dug into her food.  
Shrugging off her cryptic words, he knew she would talk when she was ready. Leaving her to her food, he carried his coffee of to do what he could to prep. "I can't freaking believe she slipped us like that." Dean growled. They had spent most of the morning looking for her, or at least a trace of her, but she was good. "But, does it really surprise you, Dean?" Sam asked, "I mean it's not like we trust many other hunters." Dean continued to grumble under his breath as they drove back to their motel room. It had been nothing but dead ends at all the other crappy motels in the area. Sam barely made it through the door as another vision slammed him to his knees, stronger than any of the ones before. He could see Dawn. She was changing into what looked to be workout clothes. The scarring to her back both shocked and amazed him, he could see them clearly as if he was standing right behind her. Some faint while others were more pronounced. The randomness of some of the old looking bullet wounds drew his eyes, it made him want to weep for her. He could imagine the pain they must of caused her, he could only imagine the amount of strength in her that she could still hunt and carry on with her life. He watched as shouts and the sound of breaking glass drew her attention. She quickly jotted something down on a pad of paper as if she knew he was watching, moving quickly to the ruckus she left pointing at the pad. It looked like an address to him, as he moved close he saw that it was indeed an address. She was telling him where she was. "Sam!!" Dean shouted as he hauled his barely conscious brother to the nearest bed. A rustling sound had Dean spinning around, gun drawn. "Damn it Cas!" Dean growled, "I could of shot you." The angel barely raised an eyebrow at his declaration, "That is not of import. You need to find the girl. She is...important." Castiel stated in his normal deadpan gravelly voice. "How?" Sam rasped, fighting to keep his stomach from rebelling from the migraine the visions was giving him. "I don't...know...yet. I don't have all the information. She just...is." Cas stated, obvious to Dean that he was hiding something. It nagged him that Cas was leaving something out, as usual. But before he could press the matter, Sam talked over him, "Well I guess it is a good thing I know right where she is." Pushing himself to his feet, he made to head to the car. "Wait, Sam." Dean started, stepping towards his brother, "I think you should sit this out." Sam turned and stared at Dean like he had grown a second head, "Sit this out? Are you serious? I know where she is and I have an idea of what is going on right now or at least in the near future, and from what it sounded like, it was bad, Dean. Now, I'm going. End of discussion." he stated, his voice taking on a tone similar to Dean's growl.  
"Damn it, Sam." Dean started, thinking to argue with him, when Cas stopped them both. "We need to go...now!" said the normally mild mannered angel, raising his voice, making them take notice. The brothers nodded, Dean knew he would have to get through to his hard headed brother later. Jumping into the car, he quickly looked up the address, showing the directions to Dean, before he threw the Impala in reverse and tore off in a cloud of tire smoke. Clearing her plate and placing it in the sink, she couldn't take her mind off of the delicious Winchester brothers. Damn, she needed to get laid, she thought, been way too long. Shaking her head, she decided to dress for a workout instead, thinking that working up a good sweat was a better and safer alternative at the moment. She could feel Sam's presence in the back of her mind this time, making her take her time changing. She could feel his lust deep down but she could also feel his pity and sadness over her scars. She quickly shrugged an old t-shirt over her yoga pants. No point in either emotion, she thought, it came with the territory of being a hunter. Making her way towards the garage and to the equipment stored there, she felt the familiar tingle go down her spine moments before she heard the sound of breaking glass. Demons, she thought, now that is an even better workout. Knowing Sam was still in the back of her mind, she grabbed the nearby pad of paper and jotted her address down. She waited until he had enough time to see and hopefully memorize the address before she abruptly shoved him from her mind. Grabbing up one of the knives she kept in different strategic spots, she moved to help Garret and Kelly.  
But she was already to late, the demons already had her friends, leading her to believe these were no ordinary low level band of demons. She counted four as she moved quietly into position. "Where is she?" the obvious leader growled. "Don't know." Garret answered, resulting in the demon punching him, laying Garret out. Pissed, Dawn went to make her move but too little, too late. An unaccounted demon stepped up behind her as she spun to engage it. She was quick but the demon was quicker, grabbing her, it almost slammed her through the dry wall, causing her to drop her knife. She saw stars from the impact but never one to give up, she swung out anyways, knowing it was useless. As they struggled, she felt the tingle again. Great, she thought, just what I need...more demons and only me standing. But the thought was short lived. The demon she was fighting decided to stop playing around. He landed a solid punch to the side of her face, that made her hearing in her right ear go dim and felt like it shattered her cheek bone. As she hit the dented wall behind her, the demon grabbed her once more, she tried to throw up her arms to block another punch but it grabbed her throat instead. It picked her up like she was a feather and slamming her to the floor, denting the flooring. Dawn struggled to inhale, her lungs refusing to work properly. "Well, you boys really made a mess here. I specifically said no DESTRUCTION! I wanted...ANSWERS!" the deep British voice spoke ending on a yell. Despite the fact that she was seeing the dark spots in her vision that usually came before she passed out, she turned her head towards the voice, praying that maybe Sam was in the back of her mind again. She couldn't tell, her body was hurting too badly for that.  
All she could see was a pair of expensive shoes and an expensive overcoat. The demon that had her by the throat was putting too much pressure, making what little air she could get wheeze through her barely functioning throat, drawing the well dressed demon's attention. Through the curtain of hair that had fell in her face, she watched the demon turn and address the one currently choking the life out of her. "Verin, that is...enough. Bring our guest over to join the party." he said, the quiet power of his words reverberated through Ana. The demon snatched her up by her collar, letting his hold go of her throat. Ana gratefully tried to drag in a breath, which hurt like the devil. She just took the moment to struggle to breath as the demon drug her over to the group, she made sure to keep her head down to keep her hair in her face, while the new demon began its questions. "I'm looking for something...a hunter, who has been making some waves as of late. And according to my sources, she is here." he began, taking a long, deep look at Kelly, who wisely kept her mouth shut. Moving around the room, he didn't even bother to look at Garret, who was still layed out on the floor. "She has...amazing abilities, even ones she doesn't know of yet. I ask for her to step up because I want to offer her a...deal of sorts." he said as he came to a stop in front of Dawn. She continued to keep her head down as she heard what seemed to be him sniffing the air around her. She wanted badly to respond but something inside her screamed not to.  
Peeking up through the veil her hair created, she watched the demon studying her. He raised his hand, slamming her friends against the wall behind them while cutting off Kelly's airflow. Snapping her head up, eyes blazing, she screamed "STOP!" The demon's head turned slowly back towards her and a smile began to grace his features. "So, it is true then.." he drawled, as he dropped her companions. He stared at her until she felt ready to snap. "What's true?" she asked, hating herself for asking. "You really have no idea who you are, do you?" he mused, seemingly to himself, making her raise an eyebrow in question. Shaking himself from his thoughts, he snapped his fingers, sending his demons packing. When Kelly began to move towards Garret, he snapped his fingers again, making her friends vanish. "NO!" Dawn screamed, rushing to her feet and still trying to breath. The screaming really didn't help, she thought. "What did you do with my friends?" she asked, as she struggle to stay upright. The demon raised an eyebrow as he began approaching her. "This is a private conversation, so I sent them to your friends Squirrel and Moose, since you reek of their smell." She stared at the demon like he was talking a foreign language, "Who?" Sighing, he rolled his eyes, "The Winchesters? Those irritating do-gooders. Verin really did a number on you, didn't he? Oh, well...shall we continue?" She internally sighed a breath of relief, luck for the moment was on her side. "Who are you? And what do you want?" she demanded, making the demon chuckle. She crossed her arms, waiting, even though the motion had her screaming in pain inside.  
"Oh...you're serious? You really don't know who I am? What have you been living under a rock?" he asked, slightly sobering up at the fact that she had no clue who he was. "Didn't the Wonder Twins fill you in?" he asked. Sliding slightly to her right as the demon continued to halfway circle her, she knew she had to keep him in her sight, she took her time in responding. "Didn't stick around long enough, not that it is any of your business." This time her sarcasm made the demon laugh, "I like this version of you, love. Very feisty." She must be bleeding internally, she thought, she was having trouble tracking what the demon was saying. "Version?" she asked, not seeming to be able to help herself. "Business then, love?" the demon said, sighing, seemingly put out that she was not following along very well with what he was saying. He began speaking slowly, as if he was talking to a child, "I am Crowley, King of Hell." he finished by flinging his arms out as if she should be impressed. "Okay...So?" she retorted, shrugging her shoulders. The movement sending a stabbing pain into her lung on the right side. The pain almost dropped her to her knees, making the black spot darker and making involuntarily gasp. He watched as she fought for breath and to stay conscious, "I wouldn't do that, love. Looks like you have a couple of broken ribs. One of which is currently stabbing into your lung." he stated calmly, as though he was casually talking about the weather. He turned his head as if he could hear something she couldn't, but she could feel Sam getting close. "We don't have much time before those two pains in my ass show up. So here's the quick version. I'm the King of Hell and you, my little minx, are my reincarnated wife." Crowley stated just as blandly as before. She would have laughed if it wouldn't of killed her to do so and she said just as much. "You lie. All demons lie." she finished, finding it harder and harder to stay standing.  
"Take a long, hard look, love. And you will see that I am not." he said before he vanished. Once she was for sure that he was gone, she dropped the bad-ass act, wrapping an arm around her ribs. Dean kicked in the front door, stopping to take in the situation with Sam and another man behind him. She raised her head, face bloody and dripping, trying to nonchalantly smile at them. "Dawn..." Sam said softly as he watched the color completely drain from her face. "Shit!" Dean growled, rushing forward to catch her before she could hit the ground. "Cas!" Sam shouted for the angel as he slid next to her, watching as more blood bubbled out of her mouth, "Heal her quick, she's dying." Comforting words, she thought as fought to stay awake. Bright blue eyes locked onto hers as the unknown man leaned over her, "This might hurt a little..." he said, making her focus on his raspy sounding voice. It made her think he had been swallowing sandpaper for years, but it suited him, she thought. As his hand began to approach her, a bright light filled her eyes, and those were the last words she heard as blackness swallowed her whole.  
To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 2

The faint sound of voices swirled around her, growing ever slightly louder with what felt like each pass. She caught snippets of conversations, phrases that evoked feelings and memories of times gone past, times long past buried. She could feel the power flowing through her, not only hers but the blue-eyed man’s power. His was a warm and comforting power, seemingly to glow whitish-blue which flowed against her more golden colored power, which felt like a cooler and steady power. The two did not seem to fight for dominance but seemed to flow more in harmony with one another, mingling but never combining. The voices didn’t grate on her senses but felt more like a comforting presence. Most she didn’t recognize, but three stood out clearly to her. All three were men’s voices but she just couldn’t put a name to them.  
Dean continued to hold her in his arms as he watched Castiel heal her and her breathing return to normal. Sam hovered behind the trio, worry etched on his face. "Why isn't she waking up? She's healed right?" Sam asked, his voice breaking slightly, betraying his emotions. He barely knew Dawn, but he felt as if he had known her for years. Castiel stood looking from brother to brother, “Yes she is fully healed.” He said, concern etching his face as well, “I do not know why she has not woke.” Dean stood, lifting her from the floor. Without a word spoken, he walked away from the living room, glancing into each room until he found one he assumed belonged to her. It was full of the smell he associated with her, reminding him of hot summer nights in the deep south, making him think of jasmine or gardenia. He knew it, even if he had just met her but her scent he would be able to find even in a storm. The thoughts swirling in his head made him frown, he usually didn’t think sappy crap like that. With a tenderness that he didn’t think he had, he laid her gently on the bed, drawing a light blanket across her still form that had been discarded at the foot of the bed. He felt Sam approach him from behind, knowing he needed answer as to what had happened, “Stay with her, Sam.” He growled as he stood and stalked from the room, leaving Sam to stare after him. He returned to the destroyed remains of the living room just as Cas finished healing the young man in Dawn's group. He gave the two a hard stare, "You've got to be freaking kidding me, right? No weapons handy, no holy water, and my favorite so far, no devil's traps? Just what kind of hunters are you guys anyways? Ya’ll have a damn death wish?” he asked, his voice getting harsh with anger as he spoke. "Give us a break alright. We just got here yesterday. Besides it’s a rental, Garret and I are still new to this. Dawn is the old hand." Kelly said, cutting a harsh glance at Dean. Her brush off set Dean’s anger off as he began to stalk towards her. Cas saw that the situation was about to get ugly as he moved to cut Dean off, “Dean, stop!” he said, making Dean focus on the angel instead of the surly female. Cas could tell that Dean wanted to say more but he didn’t give the hunter the chance before he pulled into a separate room.  
Sam paced Dawn’s bedroom until he heard Dean’s angry voice, making him move towards the door. He felt torn between keeping an eye on her and wanting to calm down whatever was going on, had him hovering between the bed and the door. Hearing Cas intervene and pull Dean away, Sam backed away from the door. His eyes trailed over Dawn’s still form, noticing that she seemed to be vibrating. Sam sat down gently next to her, slowly brushing back a stray lock of black hair from her face. He could feel Cas’ grace flow from her into his fingertips. “Dawn…” he whispered, her name sounding almost like a prayer falling from his lips. She floated through the intertwining flows of power, content on the nothingness she felt. No pain, no sadness. No demands on her time, no one constantly having to be saved, nothing trying to kill her. Just peace. She reached out, letting her fingertips brush through the power around her. The powers went from their normal colors to a glowing green, mixing and startling her. Memories began flowing around her, most benign, some she didn’t recognize. She frowned as she watched them flow past her. The sound of her name floated to her as if on the wind, whispered with what sounded like love, the voice familiar to her. She watched as the memories began to mix more and become more recent, more violent and devastating. Sam, the thought floated through her, she was seeing his memories as well as her own. He felt how soft her skin was when he brushed back her hair. He knew that she was special like him, and that drew him like nothing else would. He laid his hand fully on her face, skin on skin. The power from Castiel’s grace and her own power exploded through the room. They were connected, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He was looking in to her past he realized, as he watched the demon wearing the skin of man he instinctively knew was her father, beat her until the skin was almost gone from her back. What was left was hanging in ribbons, how she survived that horror he didn’t know. The amount of pain she had to be in from that beating was almost as bad as what transpired today, he thought. ‘It was’, a voice said to him faintly. It was Dawn’s voice, but it was very faint, as if she was too tired. ‘In a way, I am. The angels healing force is still bouncing around my body with my own power.’ She thought to Sam. ‘Your own power?’, he thought back, wondering what she meant. He could feel her hesitating with her answer. ‘It can’t be that bad…You can tell me.’ Sam thought to her. ‘Sam…please don’t…Don’t push me on this.’, she pleaded. Before Sam could urge her to tell him, another memory started to play. Sam could see what looked to be the backs of three young kids, two male and one female. One of the boys had darkish color hair as did the young girl, the other boy had fair hair. Sam could hear what sound like a low moan, looking around her realized it was coming from Ana. ‘No…oh no, no, no, no, no…’ the thought running through their joined minds. It felt like she suddenly inhaled and gathered what little strength she had left. With a quick release, she pushed Sam from her mind, leaving only parting words as he opened his eyes, ‘Sorry, Sam.’ He assured her that he would let her tell him when she was ready, and he wouldn’t push, he wasn’t his brother, he joked. As Cas’ grace left her body, her eyes began to open, locking onto Sam’s.   
She could feel the worry from him over her actions but knew he would keep his word. Sam could see the hurt and sadness from the last memory in her eyes, but before he could ask the bedroom door swung open. “What the hell was that?” Dean demanded, looking back and forth at the pair. Dawn locked eyes with the blue-eyed man and could instantly tell that he knew what she was. All she could do was plead with her eyes for him to not say anything. He gave a slight nod that he would keep silent. “What was what?” she asked, making her voice sound like she was sneering as she gently got up from the bed, testing her legs to make sure they wouldn’t give out on her. “You didn’t…never mind.” He started, knowing full well something was not adding up, “What happened? And why the hell weren’t you prepared?” Sam gave Dean the shut the hell up look, but Dawn just looked at him with attitude. “Well, I wasn’t exactly expecting guests. If I had, I would have had snacks and drinks laid out.” She answered, sarcasm thickening her accent. She went to move past him, but he grabbed her arm, “Now hold on…” he started. She looked at his restraining hand on her arm, he almost missed the warning look in her eyes. She lashed out, flinging his hand from her arm. Damn, she’s good, he thought, as he blocked almost everything she threw at him. Only about two of her punches landed, making his ears ring slightly. Sam pulled her back, as she fought to catch her breath. “Don’t touch me. I am walking out that door and checking on my friends.” She said forcefully, making sure he understood. ‘Oh, loud and clear beautiful’ Dean thought as he watched her snatch herself from Sam’s restraining grasp. Both Sam and Cas could only stare at Dean. “What?” he snapped as the two of them continued to stare at him. Cas walked away quickly following her.  
“Dawn, wait…” he said, making her turn around, her face guarded. “How do you know my name?” she asked, the cautiousness clear in her voice. “Uh, well…I’m an angel. So, I have the ability to…” he started. “You are what? Are you serious?” she asked, interrupting him before he could finish, “Well that explains the way your eyes glowed before when…” she finished, trailing off into silence, her thoughts catapulting to her previous almost death. “My name is Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you finally, Dawn.” He said, the sound of his voice rolling over her taking the thoughts of her almost doom from her mind. She gave him a small smile, “Pleasure is all mine.” She responded, trying to turn back to the direction she was heading. “Your friends are fine. I healed the young man and the woman was fine, no damage.” Cas said as he followed her. “Thank you, Castiel.” She said, giving him another more real smile, “I appreciate that.” Cas stepped around her preventing her from going any further, “Why won’t you tell Sam and Dean what you are?” he asked, curiosity coursing through his words. “What do you mean? I’m just…me.” She finished flatly, knowing he could tell she was lying. “Dawn.” Cas said, pouring a lot of meaning into the single word. “I have the distinct feeling that I would not be their favorite person if I tell them what I am, Castiel.” She retorted, “Just leave it be…please.” Cas nodded his agreement, reminding himself to bring it up later. He knew how Sam and Dean would react if they didn’t find out soon. “Dawn!” Garret exclaimed, as he saw her move in the kitchen through the open doorway. The young man rushed forward enveloping her in a hug. “You okay?” she asked him, before pulling back and looking over his shoulder to the female, “Kelly?” They both shook their heads, “Fine, thanks to Cas here.” They responded. The relief was clearly written across her face as she turned to the angel, she grabbed him in a tight hug, “Thank you Castiel.”, she whispered in his ear. Shocked, he cleared his throat as she pulled away, “Uh, You’re welcome.”  
Sam and Dean walked in as Dawn pulled away from Cas. Dean quietly chuckled at the odd look on Cas’ face from the brief touch of bodies. ‘oh yeah, Cas. You are a lucky man.’ Dean thought to himself, somewhat envying the angel. “So, I think you guys should come with us. You’ll be safer.” Sam said, trying to ignore the jealous thoughts that were flowing through his head. “Ah, yeah…No.” Dawn said to the two, making both gape at her. “Excuse me? No?” Dean said slowly, as if he didn’t quite understand her. “Oh, you know you understood me.” She said, not able to even hide the smile of being back in control of things. “Demons almost killed you, Dawn.” Sam said, trying to get her to see reason. “Yes, but there are things that need to be stopped.” She said, giving Sam a knowing look. The conjuring in the forest, he thought as the vision they had shared popped into his mind. “Un-freaking-believable…you have a damn death wish, don’t you?” Dean almost screamed. Dawn turned her calm amber colored eyes to the outraged man. Sam watched as the started to turn to a more burnt ochre color, signaling her feelings were different than what she projected.  
“I’m going. Now you can either try and stop me or you can shut up and help.” She spoke, sounding calm but not feeling it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcomed. Advice is also welcomed. The next part will come as soon as I can get it out. Thanks


End file.
